15th January 2015 Ep. 2
Katie tries to get Belle to talk to her but she frantically pushes her out the way and runs past her, locking herself in a car. Kerry's amused to find out that Sean's accident was just a broken toe after jumping off his bunk-bed. Pete tells Jamesthat when Emma returned he told her to go and slammed the door in her face.Tracy admits she's been sleeping in the barn for a couple of nights. She explains that when she left the village she went back to Liam who began cheating on her again. Sam feels sorry for her until he realises that she was responsible for the stolen money and vodka. He throws her out as she apologises. Leyla tells Jaithat she loves him but he insists she was just a fling. Ali confronts Megan over why she's marrying Jai in a rush, believing that she's trying to take Rachel's place as Archie's mother. Megan loses patience and tells her that Rachel doesn't care about Archie, explaining that she was responsible for sending the present atChristmas, not Rachel. Lisa and Zak arrive at the stables. Katie explains that Belle was screaming to Gemma. Megan tells Ali that she wants her to be part of the family and invites her to the wedding. Jai and Leyla share a kiss. 'Gemma' tries to get Belle to run over Zak as he stands in her way of driving off. She fights against her and manages to stop herself. Jai stops kissing Leyla and leaves to go get married. Nicola attempts to get back to normal with Jimmy and proposes she's running a bath for the both of them to share. Jai greets a worried Georgia andPriya saying he's found out about the wedding from Leyla. Nicola backs out of sharing a bath, apologising to Jimmy. Jimmy comforts her. Belle explains to Zak and Lisa that she's been hearing Gemma since she was in the centre, explaining that she turned nasty when she left. They agree to make her a doctor's appointment in the morning. Megan and Jai return from the registry office and pose for photos outside The Woolpack. Megan invites Ali and Ruby to join them, while Leyla looks on devastated. 'Characters: ' *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Megan Sharma - Gaynor Faye *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *James Barton - Bill Ward *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Gemma Andrews - Tendai Rinomhota (voice only) 'Notes: ' Gemma Andrews Appears As A Voice-Over. ''' '